Wire connector was founded in a slice type connecting terminal (model JTSL-1022) which was invented by Phoenix company, German, in 1928. Since then, a prototype of connector has changed into a connective wire connector with different kind of terminal. For the purpose of connecting or breaking the connection between a plurality of wires with the same or different kind of terminal according to the needs, the wires neither have to be welded or twisted nor using special connector for different kind of terminal additionally. In addition to reducing the cost of processing procedure for connecting the wires, it can increase the freedom of interior design and reduce the working time for assembling wires as well.
The connector can be classified into plug type, fencing type, spring type, track type, H style through-wall type, WMSTB type, and so on. Applying to the industry of lightening, communication and security; mostly used in variable frequency, explosion protection, digital control panel, door security, sensor, PLC program controller, appearance of instrument, power, and servo driver.